Hurting to Healing
by sailorj13
Summary: Serena is an 18 year old with everyday problems. School struggels distant friends harsh parents and an irritating man who seems to be everywhere she is. When Serena begins to question herself, it is an unexpected enemy who helps her find herself again. RATED M FOR FUTURE LEMON!
1. The Start to a Horrible Day

**Hello there everyone (: **

**Okay so this is my first fan fic so please – GO EASY! Haha anywho I would love to hear some feedback on this first chapter, and I know Darien kind of sounds like an ass but don't worry, he warms up! ;) I really hope you like it and feel free to leave some reviews for me! I promise quick updates, im already done half the story I just wanna see if anyone reads it to see if it's worth continuing... no point in writing something no ones enjoying! Anyways have a good one and I hope you enjoy the first chapter! **

**Hugs n Kisses xo (:**

**Ohhh and by the way this is a DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT AND HAVE NEVER OWNED SAILOR MOON OR ITS CHARACTERS! Trust me, it would have been much different... hahaha anyways enjoy (:**

_**Ch. 1 –**__**The start to a horrible day**_

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT IM UP! JESUS!" Serena yelled irritated at the fact that it was only 7:30 in the morning and already she was being yelled at.

"DONT SPEAK LIKE THAT YOUNG LADY OR YOU WONT GET ANY TREATS WHEN YOU GET HOME!" Serena's mom shouted back.

'_What a blackmailer.._' Serena sighed as she slowly picked herself up off her bed.

"Oh Luna, how I envy you" Serena whispered quietly to her black cat, who was in the middle of a wonderful long nap. Serena rushed to her dresser and threw on her school uniform. Although it could get uncomfortable, Serena was grateful for the ability to get dressed quicker with her outfit always decided for her, as she was very often late. She ran to her mirror and skilfully tied up her long golden hair into her traditional buns. "There!" She smiled to herself, "First shot!" Serena continued to do a quick overlook of her appearance. While it was clear to society's eyes that Serena was a natural beauty, with long creamy legs, curves in all the right places, her large full breasts and small hourglass waist, all made her by definition the dream woman for any man. Her face was also beautiful, with her big shining blue eyes and small pink inviting lips. Her long gold and silky hair fell to the middle of her calves done up, and was the envy of many woman. However, no matter how perfect everyone else thought Serena's looks were, or how many jealous glares she got, Serena could not see it.

"If I was prettier maybe I would already have a boyfriend. And MAYBE Darien would stop making fun of me for once...Guuuh speaking of that jerk I hope I don't run into him on my way to- SCHOOL CRAP!"

Serena bolted down the stairs, snatching her pink school bag off the floor and rushing out the door with a quick goodbye to her mother. 'Oh god oh god if I'm late again god only knows what Ms Haruna will -' *OOMPH*Serena went crashing to ground, hitting her head hard against the cold cement sidewalk.

"Geez meatball head you think for once you could actually look up when you're running? Or is that beyond your mental capacity?!" Serena looked up into the deep dark blue eyes she had grown to know very well. Darien's stare and words of disgust stung her beyond words, although she would never admit it.

"Well maybe if once and a while you could get your head out of your newspaper you would be able to look where YOU'RE going!" Serena snapped back, glaring at the crumpled newspaper in Darien's hand that she was using as evidence to support her comeback.

"Well maybe if you were paying attention you would have realized I wasn't actually reading it yet meatball head. Or should I say meatball brain?" This time Serena didn't have the usual anger to fight back. She watched him walk off with his smug smile that showed her he knew he was right, while Serena slowly lifted herself off the cold pavement.

"Oh god I'm dizzy...what a jerk! Doesn't even have the decency to help me up. Maybe it's something wrong with me..." Serena thought to herself as she continued her dash to school.

"SERENA! YOU'RE LATE TO CLASS YET AGAIN!" Serena grabbed her head as it throbbed in agony from the outburst of anger her teacher, Ms Haruna, let out on her. "I'm really sorry Ms. Haruna, I really was-"

"Please Serena, I really don't care to hear what your excuse is, nor does the rest of the class I'm sure, so just take a seat and ill expect you in detention this afternoon." Serena nodded shamefully and walked embarrassed beyond words, to her spot in class as the usual laughter spread out among the class at Serena's antics. Serena flopped into her seat and steadied her chin in her hands. 'What a long and horrible day this is turning out to be...'

*RIIIIIIIING*

The loud bell rang out throughout the school, and Serena was more than happy to finally be going to lunch. '_Finally I get to catch up with the girls_! 'Serena smiled to herself as she pushed through the halls looking for her four best friends she'd grown to love to pieces. Finally, Serena spotted the four standing around Lita's locker, and Serena felt her tummy growl in thought of all the delicious treats Lita might have prepared.

"HEY GIRLS!" Serena shouted across the hall, earning a few stares and a smile from her friends. She jogged up to them and tried her best to catch up in their conversation.

"Okay so right after school so that way we can go to the movie as well!" Serena heard Rei saying. A sudden sickening feeling came over her as she remembered her detention.

"Uhm, what's right after school?" Serena asked trying to cut into the conversation.

"We're going to the arcade to see Andrew. ." Rei replied, aggravated at having to repeat what she had already said.

"OHH YAY! Well, would you girls mind waiting up a bit longer so I could come along too? I was late for class this morning and Ms Haruna gave me detention and wouldn't even listen to find out it wasn't even my fault but-"

"Oh Serena stop blaming other people for your problems! And no we can't wait up because we are going to the movies after remember? You knew about these plans since Monday you should have been on time this morning rather than sleeping in!" Rei replied harshly to a distraught and hurt Serena.

"But Rei it really wasn't my fault I-"

"I'm sorry Serena but I have to agree with Rei on this one. Being on time is your own responsibility and no one else's." Ami stated matter-of-factly, stinging Serena even more and causing a sharp pain to form in her chest.

"Well, I-"

"Look, we'll be there until four so try to be there okay Serena?" Mina suggested a little more nicely than the others. Lita shook her head in agreement.

"Alright... Anyways how about lunch! Hey Lita got anything delicious to share?" Serena asked licking her lips.

"Nope. Not today, sorry Serena!" 

The blond pouted in disappointment. _'What a horrible day indeed_.'


	2. Detention, Dissapointment and Darien

**Okay ladies n gents, so I know i just posted chapter one but i've decided to add the first three chapters to give you all an idea of where this story might be heading. I haven't had any feedback but I know that the first chapter was a little slow so I brought in a little more drama! Please let me know what you think and have a good one (:**

**Hugs n Kisses xo (:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

**Ch. 2 – Detention, Disappointment and Darien.**

Serena sat impatiently in detention, glancing back to the clock on the wall over and over, praying for time to speed up so she could get out, but also for it to stop so she would be able to catch up with the girls and see Andrew. The time already read 3:45, and Serena was growing more than impatient.

*AHEM*

An old balding man, stout and clearly as upset as Serena was at having to be there, cleared his throat and continued talking. "Your time is up Miss Tsukino, you can go now."

Serena zipped out of the hall and ran to the bathroom to change as quickly as possible. Serena put on her favourite light cut off short shorts and a simple white t-shirt with a low u-neck bordered in lace. She ran out not even paying attention to her appearance or the fact that many men were admiring her long legs and bodacious curves as she ran down the long street to the arcade.

Panting as she arrived, Serena ran through the automated doors and searched frantically for her friends.

"LITA? AMI? MINA? REI?!" Serena half shouted throughout the arcade.

"Jesus meatball head you think you could pipe down? Some people have important stuff to do like study for a future education. I know it may not be important to you, or even possible, but it is for me so, if you wouldn't mind?"

Serena was both furious and hurt by Darien's harsh words. However before she could retort, a certain blond emerged and gave her a smile that made her knees weak.

"Hey Serena! What are you doing here?"

"Andrew!" Serena beamed and ran up to the counter to meet him, ignoring the ebony haired man sitting only a seat or two down. "Have you seen the girls? Are they still here? Oh and a chocolate milkshake please! "She finished with a smile. Andrew beamed back and started with her order while answering her question.

"I'm sorry Serena, but I think they already left! Mentioned a movie they'd been trying to see and how they couldn't miss out on getting some tickets, one second," Andrew left to help another customer while Serena sat there hurting all over again.

"They left without me again..." Serena subconsciously spoke aloud.

"Frankly I don't blame 'em, a night out with Meatball head? Yikes!" Darien said laughing. However Serena didn't find it funny, the words hit her like a punch in the stomach, with tears already beginning to sting her eyes. She was tired of trying to come up with a witty comeback. Instead, she got up off the stool and turned to leave before saying to Darien,

"You know, sometimes you can be a real asshole," And left without getting her milkshake.

"Hey sorry about that Serena I was- hey where's Serena?" Andrew asked confused, than saw Darien sitting there with a distant look on his angled face.

"Okay what the hell did you say to Serena Darien?" Andrew said more than a little pissed, he was protective of Serena in a brotherly way, and new about her insecurities.

"Nothing but the truth" Darien replied still looking at his books.

"How you see it or the actual truth?" Andrew replied with a little more venom in his words.

"Andrew, they're one in the same" Darken replied nonchalantly.

"I beg to differ. I swear to god Darien you don't know half of the shit that goes on in her mind!" Andrew replied exasperated.

"Nor do I want to." Darien replied coolly.

"You're the reason she's so messed! You treat her like crap! Tell me, what has she ever done to you?"

"Done to me?" Darien finally put his book down. "She bumps into me every day when running to school. She threw her test at my head. She is loud and obnoxious and immature. That's what she's done." Andrew stood in disbelief. Sure Serena could act immature and was loud, but. .

"She's also a loyal and huge hearted person who loves her friends deeply. She may bump into you, but tell me, is it you that hits the pavement? Don't act so surprised Darien, you know Serena and I talk. Have you ever helped her up or asked if she's okay? No. So tell me, who is the asshole in this situation? She has self esteem issues and I have NO doubts in my mind that they're because of your cruel and ridiculous words. I'm busy working. I'll see you later Darien." Andrew said angrily; ready to hit Darien over the head for being such a conceited jerk. Meanwhile Darien quickly packed his things cursing under his breath and pissed off more than ever at what Andrew had said, half because it was true, and half because he didn't want to believe it. And though he would never admit it, he felt a tiny, TINY amount of guilt for what he had said to Serena earlier.

"Girls have to be so god damn sensitive" he muttered under his breath as he quickly exited the arcade.


	3. Unexpected dangers in the park

**Here you go! chapter 3! (:**

**Chapter 3 - unexpected dangers in the park**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ITS CHARACTERS **

Serena was walking not completely paying attention towards her house, tears blurring her vision as she walked up the big steps to her large white house.

"At least I'll have my mom's delicious treats to look forward to" she dried her eyes and slowly unlocked the door. Serena walked into an almost eerie silence, and started to call for her mother.

"MOM? MOM WHERE ARE YOU!" Serena continued down the halls to the kitchen, where she walked in to see a large note plastered on the fridge;

"Hi honey, I'm really sorry to do this but your grandmother's elderly home called to let us know she's not doing too well. Seeing as Shingo is already finished in his studies your father him and I have gone to help. We should be gone for a week or so, but I'll call your cell with more information when we arrive. I left a credit card for groceries if you need anything. I love you so much sweetie take care and be safe!" -mum and dad xox

'_Oh wonderful...' _Serena sobbed to herself, feeling even lonelier than before.

_'I can't be in here alone anymore; I gotta get out of this house._' Serena decided, as she grabbed her phone and head out the door, locking it and walking towards the park.

"Oh Jesus stop thinking about it! She's the one who's overreacting and acting like a baby! Guhh..." Darien told himself for the hundredth time. He shook the guilty feeling off and decided a walk in the park would help him sort out his emotions.

As Serena swung on the swings, she thought to herself. '_Maybe it is me, maybe they just don't wanna be with me cause they're embarrassed. _I have no idea what's wrong with me anymore..." Unknowingly, Serena had said the last line out loud without any intentions of it.

"Absolutely nothing baby."

Serena turned shocked to see the owner of the hoarse crackling voice, a large bulky man who, by the sounds and looks of it, was fairly familiar with drug usage. Serena suddenly looked up and for the first time realized just how late it actually was. The sun was already setting and a new sensation of fear spread simultaneously throughout her body.

"Uhm I think I'll be going..." Serena started to leave but was cut off by the towering man.

"Where you off to so soon gorgeous? Don't you know the park is a great place to have fun?" The man said as he slowly inched himself closer while Serena slowly backed up. She could smell a sour and fowl taste coming from the man. He was tall, almost 6'3, much larger than Serena's petit 5'5 frame. He had greasy brown hair that stuck to his scalp in thin patches, with a round hard belly and huge arms. Serena was immediately scared and wished more than anything she was safe at home.

"Oh well, I think I've had enough fun for the night-"

"Oh baby please, the fun is just starting" the man stated as he cornered her to a tree.

Darien, a mere 20 feet away was suddenly shaken from his thoughts by a loud, terrifying scream. A scream that sounded eerily familiar.

"HELLLLP!" He heard again and that's all it took. He knew that voice. He started sprinting in the direction of the scream while identifying the owner of the voice: 'Serena...'

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give me some feedback! thanks a bunch! (: xoo **


	4. An unexpected hero

**AHHH I GOT SOME RREVIEWS! hahaha only three but sti they are very much appreciated! ! I wasn't gunna add to this chapter but your reviews motivated me to so id like to send a great big THANKS to everyone who reviewed :) so please keep em coming! Anyways on to the next chapter! Hugs n kisses xo :) **

**Chapter 4 - An unexpected hero **

"H

ELLLLP!" Serena screamed, while taking a hard shove to the tree and a strong dirty hand to cover her mouth.

"You may be hot but god do you have a loud mouth, but don't worry, I have the perfect solution for that..." The disgusting man smiled as he stared into her terrified eyes. Serena began to feel the tears stain her cheeks, as the fear she was feeling became overwhelming.

"Come on baby; don't worry about it I promise it'll feel really good!" He said as he slowly started to move closer onto her. Serena closed her eyes and braced herself for the horrible and inevitable feeling of his horrible mouth against hers. However, the sensation never came; Serena felt the sudden loss of his weight and slowly opened her eyes, to see Darien throwing the man to the ground and continuing to give the man the beating of his life.

"DONT. YOU. EVER. FUCKING. TOUCH. HER. AGAIN!" he yelled between his punches to the man's face, pinning him to the ground with his strong body. Serena stood in disbelief, watching as who she thought was her worst villain act as her hero. With the shock still present, she had no time to react to the swift movements of Darien as he jumped off the man and grabbed her, running with her closer to his apartment so he knew she was safe. As if on cue, rain started falling harshly as lightning lit the dark sky, frightening Serena even more. She held tightly to Darien's collar as they continued to run to his apartment.

As soon as Darien had brought her into the safety of his building, he dropped her to her feet.

"Follow me." He stated coldly.

Serena, afraid of what his actions might be, slowly nodded her head and followed him to the elevator where they proceeded to go to his apartment.

Once the two were inside the apartment and Darien was sure they were safe, he turned around to see Serena staring at him with her big blue eyes and felt a sudden rush of anger run through him.

"what the HELL were you thinking Serena?!" He snapped at her.

"Do you have ANY idea of what time it is? I mean, what's wrong with you?"

Serena's heart began to pound faster and faster against her chest, the familiar and painful sensation setting in again as he fired another round of his harsh words.

"I didnt even realize how late it was getting.. I was in the middle of thinking I had a lot on my mind it was a really bad day! I missed out on my friends and than when I got home my parents weren't the-"

"Oh, so you miss out on a movie and you decide to hang around alone in the park in the middle of the night? Jesus christ Serena seriously how dumb do you have to be?!" Darien snapped again.

Serena stood shivering. Not only was she freezing due to the hard downpoor of rain, but Darien's apparent hatred for her from what he had said shook her to the core. She felt the tears building up again in her eyes as her chest rised up and down in fast shallow breaths.

"Maybe you should have just left me there. Than id never have to bother you again..."

Darien stood frozen. For the first time since he had saved her, he looked her up and down. She looked absolutely terrified, shaking and wet from the rain with constant tears sliding down the curves of her beautiful rosey face.

_'God you can see right through her top since she's all wet...wet...GUHH not the right time and this is Serena seriously!' _ Darien scolded himself mentally for thinking of the blonde in such a way. Though he had to admit she had an incredible body.

"Serena I-"

"Look Darien whatever. Thanks, I'm just gunna be going now. Sorry I was such and inconvenience" Serena said quietly as she choked back her tears, slowly turning around and heading for the door. As her small delicate hand reached for the knob, a stronger and bigger hand closed around it and turned her around.

"First of all, you're not going anywhere at this time. You can stay here, im not letting you back out into the night after what just happened, god only knows if he's still out there or if someone even more dangerous is. Secondly, you dont have to apologize, I do..."

Serena looked up confused imto dariens ocean blue eyes, and for the first time she really noticed just how incredibly beautiful they are.

"You? Sorry?" Serena finally managed.

"Yes...look I shouldn't have snapped, but I was angry and scared...who knows what that man was capable of or what he would've done to you had I not been there.. our world is full of a lot of sick people, and the last thing I'd EVER want is for you to get hurt." Darien replied without quite looking at her.

Serena stood in shock.

"You mean, you actually were worried about me?" Serena finally answered, almost scared to ask in fear it was all just another cruel prank.

"Yes Serena, I was worried. As much as you bug the hell out of me I still don't want you to get hurt. Come on you should get changed or else you'll get sick."

Even though Dariens words about her being annoying stung a little, she was happy to hear that he didn't hate her as she had previously thought.

"Alright..." Serena replied.

Darien rummaged through his drawers for something for Serena to wear while she stood patiently in the door way. It was the first time ever that Serena was actually able to study Darien. She noticed how tall he actually was, with broad masculine shoulders, a lean waist and strong arms. She knew he had a hard chest from all the times she had crashed into it on her way to school. She continued he to watch him and realized that Darien really was a hunk. Whe had an incredibly handsome face; dark mysterious blue eyes and chiseled features, not to mention his black silky hair that hung in his eyes.

"Ugh finally." Darien said exasperated.

Serena was shooken out of her stares and smiled at the outfit Darien had produced. It was a pair of black sweatpants and a large grey t-shirt.

"This should do for now." Darien said as he handed her the articles of clothing.

"Thanks" Serena smiled up at him, and for some curious reason Darien felt his heart skip a beat.

"Its no problem, uhm, so for sleeping arrangements, " Darien started.

Serena stood uncomfortably waiting to hear what he suggested.

"I guess you can have my bed for the night, ill sleep on the couch. Its getting pretty late so I think ill be heading to bed right about now anyways...if you need anything you can come wake me okay? " Darien reassured her.

"Alright goodnight," Serena smiled again.

Darien nodded and began to leave when Serena stopped him.

"Wait o

ne more thing Darien," she said quickly as she walked over to him, still wet and completely see reached up on her tippy toes and whispered quietly into his ears as Darien was frozen on spot.

"Thank you," as she kissed him on the cheek before smiling and walking back into his room.

Darien stayed rooted to the floor when he finally ran a hand through his hair and thought to himself.

_'oh jesus. What have I done.'_

**Aaaaaand thats the end of chapter four! Please give me some feed back and let me know if there's anything you liked or didnt like or somethin I could fix or improve on! :) next chalter theres gunna be a storm and serena is gunna be stuck at Dariens. ..will he regret saving her or will he start to have some sort of feelings for her? Will anything happen when they're alone together? :o please stay tuned and find out :) xo**


End file.
